Why Couldn't You See Me?
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karin breaks up with her boyfriend as she finds out that he cheats on her. She finds comfort in having intercourse with her best friend. Hardcore M, you have been warned. Extreme maturity.


Karin sat in the living room of her boyfriend's house. His parents were visiting his sick aunt who lived at the top of Japan, so he had the whole house to himself. He only invited Karin over to watch a few films with him that he rented. He bought a few cases of beer so both of them were drunk.

Karin and her boyfriend, Airi, lay on the couch watching 'Friends with Benefits'. Airi was not paying attention to the movie that was showing. He had found entertainment biting Karin's earlobe while his hands slowly roamed her body. He smirked every time Karin gave a moan and shifted her weight. He slipped his hands under her shirt. He couldn't see much. So he used his hands to help him see. He found an erect nipple that showed through her bra. He grabbed the bud and started twiddling it in his fingers. Karin grabbed his hand to stop what he was doing. The male started to kiss down her neck.

"Stop it and watch the show." The boy kept kissing down her neck. He started to suck much harder against her skin. Karin gave a loud moan.

"Then stop moaning and watch the show." He huskily whispered into her ear. He then went back to sucking her skin. He knew that she was going to snap in a minute so he kissed her under jaw. Karin grabbed the tv remote and turned it off. She turned around so she was lying on top of him.

"I see you want to join me." Airi smirked. He grabbed Karin and flipped them around so he was on top. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer so there lips were touching. The kiss sweet and gentle. Both parties gently moving their lips against each other. Airi licked on Karin's bottom lip begging for entrance. Karin kindly accepted and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip in side and search every possible place.

Karin soon brushed her tongue against his. Both of them twirling around each other. Saliva dripping from Karin's and Airi's mouth. The male grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He broke the kiss and stared at Karin's chest. She was wearing a red lacy bra. Her stomach was flat and hard. He could tell that she exercise's often. He broke the kiss and started to place butterfly kisses her stomach. He started at the top of her waistband which he pulled down further so it just covered her womanhood. It revealed her shaven womanhood. It not the lips of it. When he kissed her sensitive spot through her panties, Karin gave off a loud moan and arched her back.

"I see that you like that. If I keep kissing here, will it make you wet?" He smirked.

"Try it and we will find out." The boy smirked and carried to kiss up her stomach.

When he reached her bra, he unclasped it from behind. It came undone with ease. He slipped it off her shoulders and stared at the erect pink buds in front of him. The male licked his lips. He looked hungry for her. He pounced on them and started to suck on them. Karin moaned and arched her back. Her body fitting nicely into his as they made contact with each other. The boy slid his hand down Karin's bare chest and slipped them under her skirt. He placed his hands at her pants feeling the wet garment.

"Ooh, seems like that someone enjoys that." He whispered into her ear. Karin blushed and turned her head away from him. She couldn't help her body when she was with him. Karin pulled on his neck and pulled him back to her reasonable large breasts. Airi didn't complain at the girls actions and carried on.

Karin felt that something was poking her leg. It wasn't sharp, it was more of a hot feeling at her leg. When Karin looked at what has poking her leg. She found it was Airi's erect penis. She smirked.

"It's seems that I'm not the only one getting affected by your actions. Seem like I have made you hard." She pushed him off her and climbed to the floor. The male sat up straight as she unzipped his trousers. The male stood up and Karin pulled his trousers off him, placing them beside her bra. Karin was now the one to lick her lips. She grabbed his erection through his boxers and started to stroke it. Airi gave a coherent moan. Karin started to lick his the tip. He moaned slightly louder.

"Does me doing that to you make you moan?" The man nodded his head.

"Good." Karin went back to his erect penis, she engulfed his whole shaft through his boxers. Even through his boxers she could feel that he was cumming early. Karin couldn't get enough of his erect penis and pulled his boxers down. She stared at the long shaft that was cover moments ago by his boxers. She smiled at how big it was. She poked the tip of it feeling it was slightly moist. She reached forward and lapped up the moist juices coming from it. The male grabbed her hair. Holding her in that on spot.

"Tell me what you would like me to do." He loved the way she talked dirty to him. Karin looked into his eyes until he decided what he wanted her to do. He grabbed Karin's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"How about you titty fuck me?" Karin didn't really know what that meant. So Airi grabbed her breasts and placed his dick in between them. Karin automatically moved her breast up and down his dick. The man threw his head back at the pleasure he was receiving. Karin licked the tip of his penis. The male moaned a coherent name. Karin carried on teasing him. Airi fisted her hair tighter.

"Mmm...keep going." He moaned. Karin picked up the pace with her breasts rubbing against his dick.

"Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu!" he moaned while he came. Karin automatically stepped back. The male opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Why did you stop, Yuzu?" Karin eyes widened he hadn't realised he called her sisters name while he came. Karin grabbed her clothes and placed them back on.

"Yu, where are you going. Come on. After you do that, you allow me to fuck you senselessly." Karin's eyes started to tear up.

"I'm going home." The boy rushed over to her and grabbed her arm pinned her against her the wall.

"Come on, Yu. Stay a little longer. Karin won't notice. She will think that you are at the library again." The boy started to suck on her neck. Karin pushed him off her. He fell against the floor.

"Sorry Airi, it's Karin not Yuzu." The boy eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had said. Karin grabbed her jacket and ran out the house, slamming the door behind her.

Karin ran inside her own house, slamming the door behind her. She dropped her bag and slid down the door, bringing her legs close to her chest. She silently weeped at the door. Karin didn't see that Isshin was in the kitchen when she came in. He heard the door slam so he went to check, who was making such a noise. He saw his daughter at the door crying.

"Karin?" The said girl picked her head up, her eyes already red from crying. The girl rushed of the floor and ran straight into her dad's chest. Isshin was shocked at her actions. This was the first time she wanted to hug him. Isshin wrapped his arms around the girl as she cried into him.

"Karin, I thought you were staying with Airi tonight." Karin cried harder.

"I-I dumped him." Isshin hugged his broken-hearted daughter tighter. Isshin wanted to know why she had dumped him but he knew that she wouldn't talk about it. Isshin stroked her long hair while she cried to him. It was the first time he had seen Karin cry since she had lost her mother. It pained him to see her like that. Karin pushed her dad away slightly.

"I'm going to bed." Isshin caught her hand.

"You can't. I thought you were going to be staying at Airi's so Rangiku is resting there." Karin sighed.

"Where am I going to sleep then?" Karin asked. Isshin thought about where people were sleeping.

"There is a few double beds being occupied by one person. There's mine, Renji's then there's Toshiro." Karin had to think about who to sleep with.

She was far to old to be sleeping with her father so that ruled him out. Renji, she knew that he would boast about it to all his friends back home. Also he was prone to do dirty things to Karin when she wasn't paying attention so that ruled him out completely. Now that just left Toshiro. Karin and him were close but she hadn't talked to him in years. They got in a massive argument and fell out, not talked to one another since.

She didn't say anything she walked in the direction of her bed for the night. Her father knew that it wasn't his bed she was walking too.

Karin slid open the door and peered at the sleeping male. He was on his side facing the wall. He covers stopped at his waist showing his bare and strong chest. He had more muscle that last time she saw his arms. His hair was longer now, it was placed in a small pony tail. She couldn't help but giggle at his pony tail. She found it rather cute on him but disgusting, she hated it when men had longer hair than her.

Karin sighed and walked over to him, sitting in front of him. She was slightly sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro. You were right. He was a complete ass whole. You saw that and tried to warn me. I'm a complete ass." She sobbed into her hands that were covering her face.

"I wouldn't say you were an ass just stubborn." Karin whipped her head round to see Toshiro propping himself up by his arm, looking back at her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked as she tried to calm her sobbing.

"Who said I was sleeping?" He teased her. "If you're going to sit and watch me sleep, please shut the door." He kept on teasing her.

"I was not watching, I was seeing if you were sleeping." Karin giggled then stood up. "Go to sleep." Toshiro giggled and turned around, facing the ceiling. Karin peered over to him to see if he was facing the right way.

Once she was happy, she slipped her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Toshiro lifted his head to look at her when her top was obstructing her view. He could see the outline of her body. She had a flat and hard stomach. He could only get a quick look at her body as she could moved her top over her head. He quickly threw his head back, wishing he could lay his hands on her stomach.

She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt that looked far too big for her. She slipped that over her head. Toshiro decided to look at her again. He saw that she was in the middle of taking her bra off. He couldn't help but look at her breasts. They were quite big but not as huge as Rangiku's. At the end of each breast there was a sensitive nub just waiting for a mouth to devour them. They pleaded for him to go over there and place his moist mouth on them.

Toshiro gulped and quietly walked over to her. He roughly pushed her against the wall. Karin squealed when he pressed himself against her.

"Toshiro, what the hell?" She hissed at him. Toshiro pressed against her harder. He placed his head next to her ear. Karin eyes was shaking with fear. She didn't know that he could be aggressive.

"Karin, why do you tease me?" She was confused at his words. His hands moved the shirt over her breasts. He bent down so he was face to face with her assets. He breathed in her scent. Toshiro quickly took the nub in his mouth and sucked on it. Karin pushed him in his shoulders to get him off her.

"Stop it and let me go." Toshiro shook he head. Some way she didn't want him to stop.

"Karin, this is punishment for teasing me." He whispered into her ear. He roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the bed.

She fell on her back with her knees up. Toshiro walked over to lights setting then on dim. He could now see up her skirt to her pants. They were red and lacy. He whimpered and climbed on top of her while he legs were on other side of him.

"Karin, why did you not see that I liked you? Why didn't you see that I wanted you to be with me? I was trying to warn you against Airi but you didn't listen." He dipped his head in the nape of her neck. "I have always dreamt that we would do this. I don't want to go further without your consent." Karin eyes widened at his words then she lept on his mouth. He took it as a sign that she wanted him as well.

He kissed her lips roughly but somewhat passionately. He placed his hands at the side of her head. He could taste the alcohol that danced around her mouth. He shoved his tongue further down her mouth but Karin pushed him back with her own.

"Mmm, Karin. Why do you taste amazingly?" Karin pushed him off her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Karin straddled his hips and slowly began to grind her hips into his growing erection. Toshiro smirked as he reached forward and kissed her lips again. He slipped his hand back up her shirt, his fingers creasing her stomach as it reached its destination. She moaned into the kiss as he kneed her breast with his hand. His other hand slid down her back and gripped her ass under her skirt. Karin broke the kiss and moaned louder.

Toshiro began to lick her neck. It was moist from his tongue. Everytime it would get hotter and hotter. Toshiro removed his hands from her breast and her ass and went to slip her t-shirt over her body. Her chest was free for him to browse. He rolled them over and pinned her hands to the bed. He slid his body down hers until he was faced with her ample chest. His hot breath stiffened her nipples. Toshiro opened his mouth a sucked on her breast. He could taste her sweat from them. Karin moaned and arched her back while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, Karin. I always have." He confessed into her breasts. She blushed and held onto his hair while he pleasured her mounds. He left a trail of saliva around her breasts.

He moved his head to her womanhood and moaned as he could smell her essence. He went to her legs and kissed her inner thigh. He gently bit her skin. He saw the perfect angle of her womanhood. He gingerly reached for it with his index finger in the lead. He softly poked at the area, hearing Karin gasp. He could feel the dampness in her panties. Toshiro pulled his head closer to her area and began to take in her essence. He could feel the heat rushing straight to his penis. He slowly and carefully placed his lips on her panties and began to taste her. Karin yet again gasped as he pleasured her. He slipped of her skirt along with her panties.

Karin reached his boxers and pulled them off him. Her eyes widened at the sight of his penis. It has long and thick. She rolled him onto his back and poked his penis. She felt it throb and grow a little bit more. She wrapped her hand the shaft and pulled the skin down to reveal the pink tip.

"Karin, mmmm." He moaned as he threw his head back and arched his back. Karin smirked at the pleasure he was experiencing. He let out short breaths every time she pumped her hand down his cock. She slowly moved her lips to the tip and edged the tip of his penis into her mouth. Toshiro groaned in pleasure as more heat ran to the tip. Slowly, Karin was built up courage to engulf the whole penis into her mouth. Toshiro raised his hips and pushed the rest of him into her mouth. She smirked and bobbed her head to a rhythm. Toshiro groaned when he arched his back and sprayed his sperm all over Karin's chest. She wasn't brave enough to ingest it so she allowed him to spray her naked body.

Toshiro loved how she was clad in his semen. Karin, sexually touched a part of it and placed some of it in her mouth to taste. Toshiro forced Karins legs open and growled. He leaned over to her ear.

"Has Airi took your virginity?" She nodded slowly in shame. Toshiro smirked and placed his hands on her waist while he was still at her ear. "I'm going to ravage you, I didn't want to do it if it was your first time." He bit her lobe then licked behind her ear. "Be prepared and try not no wake up everyone." His voice resonating through her skin. He pushed his hips forward and quickly slammed his penis inside of her. Kairn gasped and clung onto him. He smirked and pulled out of her.

"Damn!" She hissed as he stretched her walls. He smirked and kept pushing back in to her. Karin had wrapped her legs around his waist to keep in place. He guessed that she was in heaven from his penis.

"You are so tight." He groaned in pleasure. "Am I bigger than your useless boyfriend?" Karin nodded and smashed her lips into his. He devoured her lips like he was doing to her walls. Karin scratched down his back as he slammed into her walls. "You are a bad girl. Don't wake your family up." Karin bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming. "I will allow you to scream my name only once." Karin was in love with his sadistic manner. He grabbed her hips and spun her round so her bum was in the air while she was resting on the pillow. He began to slap her ass. Karin moaned as he did so.

"Are you enjoying it?" Karin moaned a yes. Toshiro again smacked her ass. "When we have sex, I am your master. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes master. Please, smack me more." She moaned. Toshiro compiled to her wished and gave three more hard slaps to her ass. A red mark was soon arising.

"I want you to be only mine. I don't care if you are not my girlfriend. I just want to do this when ever I see you." He moaned as he kept thrusting his hips in her. Karin followed his rhythm and was jerked forward everytime he thrusted forward.

He noticed her little back entrance and circled the entrance. He noticed how Karin tightened her walls. Toshiro hissed as it was getting harder to move. He grabbed a item from the bedside table. It was body lotion. He placed some on his fingers and inserted two fingers into her back entrance. He applied the lotion all around her hole. He grabbed another item and smothered it in lotion.

"Grab your cheeks and hold hold them open." Karin did just that and held her butt cheeks. He began to to insert the deodorant can into her. Karin gasped as it got tighter and tighter. He kept pushing it in until there was only the lid. He growled and began to thrust in in and out of her. "I want you to devour the whole can." She began to shake her head. "It will come out when you pee or when you come from your ass." She slowly nodded her head and felt as he pushed the can in further. He slapped her ass and then poked it in further. He could see it was trying to escape her. He slapped her ass she forced it out of her.

"Kept it in until I come." She nodded and he pushed it back in her.

Toshiro tilted his head back when Karin's walls tightened around his penis. He could feel that he was nearly coming to the end. He picked up the pace and slammed his way into her. Karin moaned every time a heat wave was sent down her spine to the pit of her stomach.

"I'm coming." She moaned into the pillow. He kept thrusting until they climaxed. "Toshiro!" She screamed into the pillow. Toshiro pulled out of her and collapsed at the side of her. Karin shook as the deodorant can slipped put of her anus. He watched as her cum slipped onto the bed sheets. He began to clean the covers up by tasting her cum. He pulled a tired Karin into his arms and fell asleep in his arms. Toshiro had a smile plastered across her face.

When Karin woke up she a massive hangover. She looked around the unfamiliar room to remember the events of last night. She slowly peeked to Toshiro who was fast asleep. She turned around and began to stroke his face. Her fingers caressed the outline of his slightly parted lips. She began to gently kiss his neck and jaw.

"Morning." He yawned as he began to wake up. Karin continued what she was doing. Toshiro kept he sleepy eyes fixated on her face.

"Are we dating now or what?" She asked as she began to trace the outline of his pecks. Toshiro moved his arms so he could hold her close to him.

"I would love it if we went out but you just broke up with Airi. I think we should wait." Karin shook her head and placed her chin on his chest.

"Let's just date each other. I forget about him when I am with you." Karin leaned over the side of the bed and searched for the top and her underwear. Toshiro was leaning on the other side looking for his boxers.

Once they had their clothes on, they went back to the original position. Karin was still tracing his chest. Toshiro began to stoke her long black hair.

"You were amazing last night." She said out loud. Toshiro blushed and kissed her head. "I'm guessing it wasn't your first time either." Toshiro shook his head.

"But it was my first time doing with the girl that I love. My first time was a mistake. I got drunk. You are way better than her. Am I better than Airi?" Karin slightly laughed at the thought of a drunken Toshiro and nodded. She kissed his lips while purring,

"Much." Karin stretched her arms and legs then climbed out of bed.

"Damn, you are good." She said as she waddled to the kitchen, feeling her stiff hips. Toshiro smirked and followed behind her quickly placing on joggers and a white t-shirt.

Karin was leaning over to grab some milk from the bottom shelf of the fridge door when Toshiro snuck up behind her and placed his body up against her. She squealed and stood up in fright. He wrapped his arms around her body and slipped his hands into the front of her underwear. He felt around for her entrance. When he found it, he shoved two of his fingers into her. Karin moaned and leaned against his body. He felt Karin wrap her walls around his digits. He slipped in another finger and searched the unknown entrance. Karin moaned when he found her g-spot. Some of her liquid was slipping down his finger. He pulled her pants down to her knees and entered the last two digits. He picked Karin up and placed her on the work surface. He slipped her under wear of and placed it in his pocket.

"I don't want you to wear underwear for the rest of the day. Also wear a skirt. I want to see your womanhood every time I want to tie my laces." He began to prod on her weakest spot.

"Then you don't wear underwear." Toshiro smirked. Karin clung onto him as she came onto his fingers. He took out his drenched fingers and licked up all her juices of him. He placed his head at her heated area and cleaned all her juices from her legs. He stepped back and began to take of his joggers. Karin stopped him and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll do it." She grabbed his joggers and pulled the, to his ankles were he stepped out of them. She went to his boxer and slowly pulled them down. It began to reveal his long penis. Karin bent her knees as she pulled of the boxers. Her fingers caressed his penis when she pulled them down. Toshiro again stepped out of them. She smiled when he was totally erect. She quickly engulfed his penis and began to bob her head back and forwards. He realised why she had placed his hands on her shoulders. He grabbed the back of her head and thrusted his hips into her mouth. Karin choked on it but she was loving the salty taste. He quickly came into her mouth and held her there.

"Drink every last bit." He demanded. Karin did so and swallowed his semen. She heard someone down the stairs she grabbed his trousers and pulled them up and stood quickly grabbing the milk and sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. She moaned when she felt the cold seat against her bare skin. Toshiro sat beside her and ate his breakfast. He saw that Karin was distant when she was eating.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he placed a hand on her knees, just for support and nothing sexual.

"I don't want to talk about it, just yet. Not until I talk to her." He leaned over his chair and kissed her cheek. She pushed her chair nearer to him and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder.

Yuzu came in shortly after getting ready to go out. She walked into the kitchen to see Toshiro comforting her sister. Karin grabbed his hand and gently held it. He gently stroke the top.

"Morning. Karin, I'm going to the library." Karin laughed at her excuse but she played along.

"Oh, you should check out 'I know what you did' or 'Liar, liar' or my personal best 'I'm actually going to you boyfriends house to screw him'..."

"Karin I don't know what you are on about but strange books you read." Karin banged her fists on the table and pushed her chair back. Isshin came rushing in and pulled Yuzu back while Toshiro held Karin.

"Airi, accidentally moaned your name. Then persisted that I was you. How could you have sex with my boyfriend?" Toshiro's and Isshin's eyes widened. "I thought you were my sister turned out you are just a whore."

"So what. I am much better girlfriend than you. I was daring. I allowed him to do that to me. You always said no about sex."

"I wasn't to comfortable fucking him when we were only dating for a month. I-I..." She broke out Toshiro's grip and ran straight to the bedroom she was last slept in. Toshiro awkwardly sat down and ate his breakfast in peace. Yuzu ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Isshin moved the chair and sat in Karin's spot. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Please check on Karin. She might hurt herself or someone else. She will feel like she has been betrayed by her family. I can't get involved, I'm their father." Toshiro sighed and headed to his room.

He found Karin lying in the sheets or more like cacooned herself in the sheets. He sat beside her and patted the lump.

"I'm sorry to hear but on the bright side, you are with someone else who will treat you like a queen or whatever you want to be." She poked her out the cover. He could see her puffy eyes. "Was Yuzu and Airi , the thing you didn't want to talk about?" Karin nodded and discarded the cover and wrapped her arms around his neck and wailed into his chest. He wrapped his arms in the middle of her back. He noticed that the shirt revealed her perfect round ass, so he pulled the covers over her and allowed her to cry.

"I'm here for you." He soothed her back gently. He could feel her hot tears fall on his t-shirt.

Both of them soon fell back asleep in that position. She had cried herself back to sleep again. Isshin had yelled at Yuzu for betraying her sister by having sex with her boyfriend. He also banned her from seeing him as it had broke their family up. Yuzu rushed out the house after cursing at her father.

Isshin peeked in on Karin who was fast asleep within Toshiro's arms. He could now understand why she came home in tears and in fury, she had been betrayed by her sister and her boyfriend. He was hoping that she wouldn't hate her sister but it would take some time to forgive.

* * *

**AN: I was thinking about writing another chapter to this about Karin and Toshiro's sex life. Also another idea that crossed my mine was that Karin is a tester for vibrators. Tell me yes or no to the ideas but say which ideas. I hope you liked the smut in this story. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
